


WerePhool

by Ciestess



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, April Fools' Day, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: “Make [the fanfic ‘April Phooled’] a werewolf story”<<;Weird request -- butI ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!





	WerePhool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from “first” (a Guest) on fanfiction.net

_‘Why did I decide to come here?’_  
Technus, would-be ruler of the kingdoms, thought to himself as he ran for his life.

 _‘Why are there so many of these things?!’_  
He changed direction, racing to the left at the sight of another one off to his right, among the trees.

 _‘WHY ARE THEY ALL JUST STARING AT MEEEE?!?!’_  
Another pair of glowing eyes growled -- they were almost on top of him, now!

All he’d wanted was to win the Keys to the Kingdoms! He’d heard some young knights had seen them _deep_ inside this forest -- completely unguarded!  
… It was obvious that this was a trap.  
\-- But NO MATTER! He -- the _great_ and _feared_ **TECHNUS!** \-- would conquer every obstacle in his path and become the _Ruler of the Kingdoms_ , and, eventually, **THE WORLD!**

But then… **IT** showed up. At first, he thought it was merely a normal forest creature, such as a wolf or a lynx -- not a small threat, but by no means… _this_.

It was far larger than any wolf Technus had ever encountered, and… _it ran on two legs_.  
He knew it was a werewolf -- but he thought they were _**solitary**_ creatures?! WHY WERE THERE SO MANY!?!?  
More and more had shown up soon after the first -- but they didn’t attack. Just… staaaarred at him. With those… BLANK expressions.

Not to be so easily deterred from his prize, he’d intended to check 200 meters in every direction around the area said to hold the keys -- but.  
They followed him. Staring. Just… _staring_.  
By the time he’d made it halfway to the keys -- HE COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

Screaming at the top of his lungs, the GREAT and FEARED Technus ran into the village -- and straight into his cottage.


End file.
